


Linked Together

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Away Mission Gone Bad, Drabble, Gen, Handcuffed Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Uhura and Chapel have a minor setback on an away mission





	Linked Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).



“And this is why I don’t go on away missions,” Chapel said ruefully.

“At least we’re together,” Uhura said from behind her.

They struggled for another moment, then Chapel slumped against Uhura’s back. “Handcuffs, really?”

“It’s not always this bad,” Uhura said. 

“That’s not what I hear,” Chapel shot back.

“Okay, sometimes it is this bad,” Uhura laughed. “Too bad neither of us has a hairpin.”

“Or a free hand,” Chapel agreed. “How long until someone realizes we haven’t checked in?”

“About another three hours.”

“I can’t complain about the company,” Chapel said. “But hopefully it won’t take that long.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
